Huir de la locura
by Goree skullt
Summary: Al perderte, casi me vuelvo loco, más entendí que la unica forma de salvarme y salvar a todos...era dejarte libre. mal summary pero les va a gustar...final de los otros one-shots


**Holitas, mis queridos engendros del mal, hoy les traigo la ultima parte de mi trio de one-shots Contigo, Una noche más y este va a ser el últim antes de empezar con el fic que sigue de esto, este fic está inspirado en la canción summertime suicide de murderdolls, una de mis bandas favoritas y se me ocurrió después de escucharla, algunos tal vez me odien, otros tal vez me quieran linchar psicológicamente, pero bueno y sobre el fic de death note, ya está en curso, serán como 35 caps divididos en 2 fics, así que ténganme paciencia porfa.**

**Bueno, comencemos**

**TAMASHI NO KYOUMEEEE**

**A leer.**

_**Ese dia vi como el mundo y la vida que construimos, se rompió en mil pedazos…**_

_**Ahora solo siento…**_

_**frio**_

Ese dia me desperté solo en mi cama, apenas recordaba si crona se había ido a su casa o se había quedado conmigo, pero eso ya no importaba, tenia el cuerpo sudado y me sentía algo cansado asi que decidí darme una duche, liz y Patty estaban usando el baño asi que tuve que esperar como 20 minutos, luego de bañarme, me vestí de forma casual, solo mi camiseta, mis pantalones y mis viejos converse, nada formal; entonces sentí una sensación muy rara, como si algo me faltara era un jalón en el pecho, una pesadez en la respiración, tal vez era que había olvidado tomar sus pastillas, esas drogas psiquiátricas que tenia que tomar si no quería tener taques cada 4 minutos, era una fastidiosa situación tener que tragarse 5 pildoras de un solo trago de agua y ponerse una inyección en el cuello todas las noches, además de tener que tomarse 2 capsulas adormecedoras que le provocaban nauseas y la peor parte de todo era que liz le obligaba a tomarlas, era una parte de su vida cotidiana; ese dia no había escuela asi que podía quedarse en casa, entonces decidió llamarle a crona…no contestaba, tal vez se había quedado dormida, pero que podía recriminarle , si después de lo de anoche, a nadie le quedn fuerzas para dormir; entonces se quedó en su cuarto, se encerró y tomó su guitarra acústica, era el único tipo de guitarras que le gustaban ya que eran súper simétricas, asi que la tomó y se puso a tocar la canción favorita de crona y el ("rivers flows in you") de alguna forma ellos se conectaban por medio de esa canción, en ese instante maka , le llamó y le dijo:

-Kid?- dijo con voz medio adormilada-hola, maka, que se te ofrece?-ella le dijo-oye, soul y black star dicen que nos invitan al arcade, ya tienen el nuevo juego de los zombies del infierno, en realidad virtual, que si quieres venir y eso-dijo ella con voz de fastidio, no sabía porque les gustaba ese juego del demonio, pero era divertido verlos gritar como niñitas y cosas por el estilo-NO INVENTES, ENSERIO?-dijo emocionado-NO RESPIRES VOY PARA ALLÁ...-maka volteó los ojos de fastidio pensando "justo cuando creí que era lo suficientemente maduro"-ah, y soul dijo que le prestes tu lona para su motocicleta, la acaban de pintar y…tu sabes cómo es-kid se levantó y bajó al sótano- claro, dile que si aguanta lo suficiente en el juego como para terminarlo, se la regalo jajaja-maka se rió ligeramente- ok, bueno…y como está crona?-preguntó despreocupada- no sé, no me…-al bajar al sótano encontró lo más aterrorizante que ha visto en su vida, maka solo escuchó un silencio muy extraño y su respiración agitada-kid?- el no pudo hacer nada, se quedó petrificado con lo que vio, era…crona…con una tajada en el cuello…estaba..muerta-maka, te llamo después-dijo con la voz muy débil-seguro…estás bien?-el dijo a punto de colgar-si, si, solo…-cuelga de manera cortante y maka se queda dudosa-hm-soul estaba jugando residente vil con black star-que ocurre maka?- preguntó soul-no, se kid , se puso muy raro-soul dijo disparándole a los muertos-mah, tal vez sean sus ataques de simetría, ya sabes…ese chico es una montaña rusa emocional-dijo perdiendo contra black star-TOMALA…NADIE LE GANA AL GRAN ORE-SAMA-mientras black star se burlaba de soul,en la mansión estaba ocurriendo algo aterrador y trágico, algo que marcaria la vida de todos los que llegaron a conocer a crona, ella estaba ahí tirada en el suelo del sótano con un chorro de sangre saliendo de su cuello haciendo un rio rojo carmesí, kid solo se quedó incado al lado del cuerpo sin vida de su bella crona y cada cosa que pasó por su cabeza era tan dolorosa que ni el más fuerte lo hubiera soportado.

POV kid

Apenas lo pude creer, mi aliento salía frio y amargo y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la escena de mi querida chrona muerta, mi cerebro aun no podía procesarlo, asi que corrí desde las escaleras gritando su nombre, liz y Patty me escucharon y bajaron a ver que estaba pasando, no dejaba de gritar-CRONAAA, CRONA,CRONAAAAAA- mis gritos hicieron que casi me quedara afónico, asi que solo me quedó susurrar entre sollozos mientras abrazaba su fría cabeza llena de sangre, esa sangre que manchaba mis pantalones y mi camisa, mi cara y mis manos…sentir su fría y delicada piel teñida de rojo me partió el corazón pude ver sus hermosos ojos azules que tanto amaba, apagados y sin una gota de vida, abrase su hermoso rostro y me puse a llorar, lloré como un niño, solo hubiera querido despedirme de ella… mis armas bajaron alarmadas y ambas quedaron heladas por lo que encontraron, liz me abrazó como si fuera una madre consolando a su bebé y Patty empezó a llorar recargada en mi espalda, no pasó mucho para que liz comenzara también a llorar, pero si alguien lloraba fuerte en esa habitación era yo, lloré gritando, gimiendo y rugiendo, estaba confundido, perdido y desesperado, el amor de mi vida se había ido para jamás volver, no podía concebir la idea, mis llantos no cesaban pero era lo único que no quería que pasara, quería que la tierra me tragara en ese instante asi que salí corriendo de los brazos de mis amigas quería estar solo…quería llorar, solo llorar hasta que no me quedaran lágrimas, ahora se lo que sintió mi padre al perder a mamá, ahora se…como se siente un corazón roto y es…espantoso.

Fin POV kid

Entonces liz tomó su celular y le llamó a soul-soul?-soul respondió su celular con tono de fastidio-si…liz?-dijo sorprendido, ella jamás le llamaba a menos que fuera una emergencia-que ocurre?- liz dijo con mucha dificultad y con la voz quebrada-es crona…ella-sollozando le dijo lo que desgraciadamente había pasado y el se quedó helado, soltando los controles del Juego-NO ES CIERTO LIZ…NO ES CIERTO-ella dijo tratando de no seguir llorando-si es cieto y kid, él está muy mal…muy mal-alejó el teléfono de su cara para que no la oyera llorar, mientras tanto soul jaló de la manga a BS y a tsubaki, junto con el a una esquina del arcade dejando a maka sola y extrañada, en momentos como ese desearía tener la habilidad de justin para leer labios, solo vio a soul diciéndoles algo y a tsubaki rompiendo en llanto cayendo en los brazos de su novio black star, quien trataba de ahogar las lágrimas y los gritos, entonces los 3 salieron corriendo del arcade, ella se quedó muy extrañada pero le dio igual así que salió del arcade y fue a caminar para perder el tiempo pensando em muchas cosas, cuando soul le llamó-maka?- ella estaba feliz de oírlo-soul..porque se fueron tan repentinamente?-el dijo con tono frio-es que…mira maka, crona…-ella al escuchar el resto de la frase se petrifico y lanzó un grito desgarrador-que estás diciendo soul?- dijo entre sollozos-lo que oiste, tienes que venir a la mansión de kid, a el le afectó más que a nadie-ella se secó las lágrimas-si…voy para allá-salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo simplemente…no era posible que ella estuviera..muerta, al llegar a la mansión de kid, se preparó para el ambiente s, triste doloroso que haya visto y entró.

Maka POV

_No sabia que pensar, todo era tan confuso, solo caminé por ese largo pasillo y llegó a la sala allí encontró a soul con la mirada baja y sus manos en los bolsillos, a Marie-sensei y a Stein llorando como padres que habían perdido a su única hija, black star abrazaba a tsubaki que no paraba de llorar, a liz y a Patty consolado al más afectado…kid, me acerqué a el, estaba todo manchado de sangre, incluso sus lágrimas parecían de sangre pero era sangre de crona, cuando me acerqué lo suficiente vi, su sus ojos, estabn abiaertos como platos, se notaba el dolor que sentía, jamás me vi en un lugar tan lúgubre el silencio era tal, que se tornó escalofriante, hasta que se rompió por un sollozo de kid-crona-todos voltearon a verlo, el cerró los ojos muy fuerte y empezó a llorar como un bebé que perdió a su madre,era de esos llantos que generalmente todos preferimos ahogar y ese enorme grito de dolor, ira, desesperación fue acompañado por el resonar de un trueno sonorol, que atrajo una lluvia torrencial que hacia el luto más pesado y doloroso, mientras decía entre sollozos el nobre de su novia, en eso yo le toqué el hombro-kid..-el lanzó otro grito de dolor muy fuerte dejándose caer en el suelo , retorciéndose como si estuviera herido, deseando morir, se que esto sonara raro, pero entre tantos gritos y sollozos casi pude escuchar como su alma se quebraba… sus armas trataron de calmarlo pero el salió corriendo a encerrarse en su habitación, entonces empezó a destrozar todo lo que encontraba, se escuchaban golpes, gritos , sollozos,, era como escuchar a un edifico fuerte, perfecto, hermoso, cuidado, simétrico… derrumbarse, en mil pedazos, aunque… todos allí nos derrumbamos, lentamente._

_Fin Maka POV_

Pasados un día o dos, se organizó un modesto funeral para despedirla, solo sus amigos y sus padres adoptivos estuvieron allí, la lluvia se tornaba mas densa, pero…no parecia importar, solo vimos el cuerpo de crona siendo depositado en esa caja, que todos cubrimos y llenamos con flores, el propio kid apenas pudo acercársele, pero para recoger su fría mano y besarla con tosdo el amor que aun le faltaba por darle, fue un gesto inocente más el significado era más grande qu lo que muchos creerían, sus ojos estaban ojerosos, se veía que no había dormido , nada y eso nos preocupaba atodos, las gemelas Thompson estaban vestidas de negro llorando una consolando a la otra, Marie lloraba en el pecho de stein quien solamente mantenía un semblante frio, black star consolaba a tsubaki pero el apenas se digno a dejar salir una lágrima, maka apenas pudo contenerse y se dejó caer en sus rodillas siendo sostenida por soul quien por extraño que pareciera también estaba llorando, entonces a maka se le ocurrió llevar a cabo su despedida como a ella le hubiera gustado, con un poema escrito por crona, vuelto una canción y muchas flores en su ataúd, para descanzar tranquilamente-bueno, ella hubiera querido esto asi que…kid-kun-despertando al shinigami de sus pensamientos-ella…a ella le hubiera encantado que tocaras para ella una última vez. No crees?- a kid se le vinieron unas imágenes muy dolorosas de, el y crona a su cabeza, los abrazos, las caricias, las palabras, todo golpeó su cerebro, y entonces pensó que era lo único que podía hacer ahora que ella estaba muerta , entonces accedió-si, tal vez-entonces tomó la guitarra que maka le llevó-bien, esta…es una canción que crona escribió, un deseo secreto que ella me confesó como su amiga, fue…. despedirla con esta canción-kid tomó con pesar esa guitarra y maka, bajó la mirada para entonar esa canción escrita por su amiga:

Maka:If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my pather  
he'll know I'm safe with you when he stands under my colors  
Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even gray, but he buries his baby

Maka y kid:The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time

Maka:If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time

Maka:And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the loving of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever  
Kid:Who would have thought forever could be severed by  
The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time

Maka:So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing  
Funny, when you're dead how people start listening

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh

The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time  
So put on your best, boys  
And I'll wear my pearls

Kid dio el ultimo rasgueo a la guitarra y bajo la cabeza mientras maka dejaba escapar unas lágrimas rebeldes de sus ojos, ese dia no dejo de llover, veíamos las gotas caer, parecían tan pesadas, tan lentas, tan tristes, las propias flores parecían marchitarse, el pasto parecía caerse y aun esa sonriente luna parecía no tener ganas de sonreír…. pero el único que parecía querer ahogarse en la lluvia era kid, estaba destrozado que apenas pudo apartarse de la tumba de crona, apenas pudo dejar de llorar, sinceramente a cualquiera le hubiera extrañado que no lo hiciera, todos sabían lo que ella significaba para el y lo mucho que temia perderla, ahora no le quedaba más que sufrir, después de todo ese llanto vino la depresión se volvió alguien frio, tímido, triste, negativo, más serio y casi no comía ni dormía, apenas entonces parecía que iba en picada a la perdición de la que nadie le salvaría…pasadas ya 2 semanas el seguía sn comer casi nada, y liz quería animarlo, en la mansión al medio dia casi siempre era la misma discusión:

Kid, tienes que comer algo, anda…-acercando una sopa a su amigo-no tengo hambre-decía de manera cortante, alejando su boca de la cuchara que ella quería meterle a la boca a la fuerza-vamos, kid, un shinigami necesita nutrientes…a ver, ahí va el avión, el avión, el avión-canturreando y tratando de llamar la atención de su amigo pero parecía que su mirada estaba perdida- bueno, como no la quieres me comeré yo-tomó una cucharada e hiso como si fuera el manjar mas delicioso del mundo-ahh, kid no sabes de lo que te pierdes-ella sabia que esa sopa no era de las mejores que había hecho, pero cualquier cosa por dejar de ver a su amigo deprimido-entonces disfrutala-dijo de forma fría y tranquila con un toque de tristeza-ok, ya estuvo bueno…kid, mira a todos nos dolió la muerte de crona, pero sabemos que no podemos hacer nada, ella decicío suicidarse-lo tomó de los hombros viéndolo a los ojos-tu no podias hacer nada, ya basta de estár deprimido…no puedes estár de luto para siempre- el no cambió la expresión-entonces…observame- se levantó de la mesa y dijo de forma cortante-me daré un baño, entonces caminó al baño apagó la luz, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la bañera, abrazó sus piernas mirando al techo y fue undiendo su cuerpo en el agua dejándose llevar por el cansancio, cayendo en un sueño muy profundo bajo el agua mientras muchas visiones llegaban a su mente, proyectándose como una película frente a sus ojos, toda su vida pasar ante sus ojos repleta de palabras dichas y no dichas que aun le dolían, su padre, su madre, crona, soul , maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, liz, Patty, todos tenían algún papel en su vida entonces solo fue una lluvia de recuerdos dolorosos que jugaban con la cordura del joven:

"_Hijo, tu madre no se fue…ella murió"_

"_Mi querido kid…sabes que tu padre te ama"_

"_TE ODIOOO, MENTIROSO"_

"_Si quieres librarte del miedo, fortaleza tu alma"_

"_VALLANSE TODOS AL INFIERNO"_

"_Se supone que serias un gran shinigami con nosotras como tus armas"_

"_No eres como otro chico que haya conocido"_

"_A veces ciento que eres más cool que yo"_

"_El infierno solo esta en tu mente"_

"_Mi padre no era como tu"_

"_¿Me extrañaste querido hermano?"_

"_Papi ya no llores"_

"_Crona, róbame mi primer beso y por favor regálame el tuyo"_

"_No se lidiar con esto"_

"_Un niño rico como tu no debería andar por aquí mucho menos con las hermanas Thompson vigilando"_

"_¿te gustaría ser mi compañera?"_

"_mi nombre es liz y ella es Patty"_

"_¿Por qué demonios soy tan débil?"_

"_Asura….el es mi…hermano"_

"_veras lo que es el poder de shinigami"_

"_Prométeme que no me abandonaras"_

"_Hijo…no te rindas"_

Entre tantos y tan dolorosos recuerdos, casi se ahogaba en sus propios sueños literalmente, asi que abrió los ojos repentinamente y se recargo en sus rodilla, pensando en cuanto tiempo…cuanto tiempo había estado solo, y en cuanto tiempo, casi todo se resbaló de entre sus dedos… pasando más tiempo el no mejoraba, su salud empeoraba hasta el punto de estar desnutrido y tener que usar antidepresivos, más drogas, más pastillas, más porquerías…más tiempo perdido, sin el amor de su vida, sin sus amigos, sin su familia, sin paz, el quería paz….y sabia como encontrarla ese dia estaba caminando por los pasillos de su mansión con una idea en la cabeza muy loca, demasiado loca-LIZ, PATTY-las armas se convirtieron en pistolas,y se prepararon para el posible ataque, pero ellas no estaban preparadas para lo que viviera-que ocurre kid?-el no respondió y con un movimiento de dedos apunto las pistolas a cada lado de su cabeza, dejando escapar una lágrima, con un temblor en las rodillas-KID…QUE DEMONIOS HACES?- gritó liz confundida y asustada mientras kid solo se preparaba para tirar del gatillo o mejor dicho del par de gatillos-ya no puedo más- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de tirar de los gatillos pero no contaba con que liz se transformaría y lo detendría dejando dos marcas de baja en el techo-TE HAS VUELTO LOCO O QUE?...-el solo forcejeaba para que ella no lo golpeara-es que no lo entiendes…- el se empieza a reír como loco como hizo stein hace ya mucho tiempo, como solo rie un maniaco, como solo rie alguien en su situación-liz lo tomó del cuello de la camisa-QUE MIERDA NO VOY A ENTENDER PEDAZO DE IDIOTA….QUERIAS SUICIDARTE…USANDONOS, QUE CLASE DE LOCO ERES….MALDITO HIJO DE….-dijo con ganas de llorar y golpeando a kid no muy fuerte, pero el parecia no inmutarse-jajajajajajajajajaja no entiendes….jajajaja nadajajajajja-patty ya empezaba a asustartrse –liz…kid me está asustando-dijo mientras veía a kid riendo de esa forma tan aterradora, retorciéndose en el suelo-lo se one-chan, pero yo me encargo-entonces le tira una bofetada-YA DEJA DE PORTARTE COMO UN LOCO-el solo dijo-lo siento..liz, es solo que…no estoy bien, y creo que…no volveré a estarlo- dijo de forma tan sombría y fría que casi podrías comparar a kid con un muerto viviente era como si hubiera dos kid,y uno quisiera acabar con el otro.

Pasaron los días y mejoró en cierta forma, pero también empeoró ahora le daban ataques de risa psicótica, ataques de rabia, convulsiones, tics nerviosos, nauseas, se tornó alguien sarcástico y cruel, alguien letal al pelear y aislado de todo el mundo susurrando para el mismo, ya no era el mismo en pocas palabras pero…. un dia solo se encerró en su cuarto y no salió en tres días eso fue más que preocupante:

-KID,KID,KID…MALDITA SEA, KID SI NO SALES TE VOY A….-dijo liz golpeando la puerta-MIRA PUTO LUNÁTICO, YA SALES O TE SACO- Patty preguntó de forma inocente-pero one-chan, como planeas hacerlo?- liz puo una cara confundida-no se querida hermana pero yo se quien sabe-marca en su teléfono-black star…si, mira necesito que vengas, kid, esta encerrado y no podemos sacarlo porfa…ORE-SAMA-dijo tratando de callar los alardeos de black star en el teléfono y en menos de 5 minutos el y tsubaki ya estaban allí-ya llegó ore-sama, a salvarlos simples mortales-dijo con su tono habitual-YA CALLATE Y TIRA LA PUTA PUERTA-black star se remangó-bueno, atrás-tira un puñetazo a la puerta y se cae en mil pedazos-tomenlaaaaa¡- liz no le tomó importancia y entró buscando a kid-KID, KID ,KID,DONDE…entonces se tropezó con algo-ay, maldita cosa, con que me tropecé-patty dijo de forma inocente-con el brazo de kiiiiiid-liz volteó y vio una sabana, y soblesaliendo de ella un brazo-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, KID SE DESMEMBRÓOO-luego retiró la sabana y lo encontró inconsciente, frio, sudado, sin camisa, completamente esquelético, con manchas blancas signo de desnutrición, y un frasco de pastillas al lado-MALDITA SEA-dijo sacudiendo el cuerpo de kid-maldita sea…es sobredosis….kid,kid,kid, despierta…BLACK STAR LLEVATELO, CON MARIE Y STEIN,AHORA-black star lo cargo como en sus hombros-aguanta un poco, viejo- dijo mientras corría con el cuerpo en brazos y las hermanas corriendo atrás de el, tratando de despertar a kid, llegaron con Marie y stein en como 5 minutos, en esos 5 minutos, trataron de comunicarse con soul y maka-hoa…habla maka-dijo alegremente la rubia-maka?...soy liz…kid…mira….necesitamos que vengas a la enfermería del shibusen con soul AHORA-la llamada se cortó alarmando a maka-SOUL, TENEMOS QUE IR A LA EFERMERIA DEL SHIBUSEN….es kid-el albino casi tenia una idea de lo que kid había planeado hacer-ese idiota….VAMOS MAKA-dijo jaloneando a la rubia y montándola en la motocicleta, dejando a blair sola-nya?...mira a estos y yo que les preparé la cena….bueno más para mí-dijo alegremente la gatita mientras sus amigos corrían al shibusen-STEIN-SENSEI, MARIE-SENSEI-dijo liz muy alarmada-que sucede liz-chan?-pregunto Marie-es kid, el…tiene una sobredosis-stein se deslizó rápidamente sobre su silla hasta encontrarse con los jóvenes-veamos…-toma un maletín y saca una lámpara, unos guantes, un estetoscopio, un baumanometro y unas jeringas-mmmmmm, su temperatura está muy baja…-dijo mientras revisaba sus pupilas-dilatadas…una sobredosis- toma la lámpara-por el amor de shinigami-sama, que en paz descanse …que demonios fue lo que tomó?-liz le dijo-no sé, no sé qué tomó solo se encerró hace casi días-stein le tomó la presión-presión baja…cuando fue la última vez que ingirió alimento?- liz dijo-hace 3 dias, no ha comido nada desde entonces-stein le revisa el corazón-ya veo, espera….se desliza a una repia y baja un frasco-fue esto lo que tomó?-liz asintió dudosa- ay, como vas a saberlo…si este chico toma demasiadas drogas psiquiátricas, que me sorprende que llegara a los 16, bueno…si mis conocimientos sobre medicina no me fallan, el ingirió un fuerte calmante, es lo que debería tomar en las convulsiones… no ha tenido ninguna?-liz dijo seriamente-no desde que dejó las viejas píldoras para la migraña, desde entonces usa las inyecciones-stein, tomó una jeringa y la insertó en su brazo-mmmm, bueno…parece más bien un intento de suicidio, si sabe que no las necesita, no lo culpo…pero uff, necesita comer algo un par de pastillas más…y tendríamos a la familia shinigami junta otra vez en la santa gloria del paraíso….todo bien, parece que ya está despertando..kid,kid,kid…vuelve con nosotros-dijo stein probando sus reflejos con la lámpara en sus ojos-vamos…-dijo mientas le daba unas pequeñas bofetadas-eso…despierta campeón-liz dijo-valla que nos procupaste-patty le dijo casi gritándole en el oído-BUENOOOOOOS DIAAAAS, mira que ya amaneció-canturreó muy fuerte-kid, amigo…creí que no la contarías-dijo black star casi llorando-black star?-kid estaba muy desubicado-si…no te acuerdas de nosotros?-dijo tsubaki muy dulcemente-hola…tsubaki, liz Patty…ah mi cabeza-dijo tratando de volver en si-dios….me siento-se cubre la boca con sus manos y se acerca un balde para vomitar-bien…yo diría que saques todo-dijo stein despreocupado-no se cómo sobreviviste…mucho menos con lo esquelético que estás, palido, demacrado, sin dormir y sin comer nada….eres un desastre-dijo dándole un vaso de agua-no estoy para más…me siento como un tonto-dijo sobándose la cabeza-PUES SI TONTO…NO SABES COMO NOS PREOCUPASTE-dijo liz golpeando los hombros de kid reteniendo las lágrimas, mientras el solo se quedaba quieto y luego se puso a reir como loco-jmjmjmjajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA soy un desastre, mírame…soy una basura simétrica (risa maniaca)JAJAJAJA soy como…un muerto viviente, vagando por este mundo sin una razón…sin un motivo, sin nada(sollozos callados)pero….NO SE TRATA DE ESO….ya estoy cansado….ya no quiero saber nada de nadie….déjenme solo-dijo ente llorando, riendo y gritando, era como ver un loco retorciéndose en su celda esperando su muerte-kid, que estás diciendo?-dijo liz con un nudo en la garganta-DEJENME SOLO-despues de este último grito rompe en llanto sobre su almohada-BIEN…si quieres muérete, al fin podrás estar con tu querida crona….NO ES ESO LO QUE QUIERES..IDIOTAAAA-gritó liz antes de salir corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos-bueno, nosotros también…vamos chicos-dijo stein conduciéndolos a la salida, ya afuera stein cerró la puerta-doctor, como está?-preguntó maka-el está bien…pero, tu sabes que la mejor medicina es el deseo de vivir, y kid…bueno, no parece tener deseos de vivir….en momentos como este es cuando, necesita de sus amigos…-maka lo vio dudosa-doctor….porque kid se quiere suicidar?….lo conozco, se que no es asi-dijo muy confundida-mira…yo lo conozco desde que el tenia unos 5 años, en ese entonces ya había perdido a su madre-dijo encendiéndose un cigarrillo- en ese entonces shinigami-sama no usaba mascara muy seguido…..solo ocasionalmente-a maka le interesó lo que el doctor le decía as que se sentó- creo que, fue porque…el ha perdido muchas cosas en su vida..ahora que lo pienso, el era un niño muy desdichado…-a maka se le encendió una duda en su mente -¿desdichado?-stein le dio una fumada a su cigarrillo- si, perdió a su madre desde muy pequeño, su padre cayó en depresión pero evitando que el lo notara….es de lo único que fui testigo y de como fue desarrollando su neurosis cosa que afectó a su salud….yo mismo le he recetado todos los calmantes y analgésicos que toma a diario, esta atado a los medicamentos….luego pierde a su padre siendo aun muy joven, la presión de gobernar una ciudad entera, el estrés de convivir a diario con excalibur y para colmo la pérdida de crona….yo tendría motivos de sobra para perder los deseos de vivir….un consejo, podrían apoyarlo más, ese ataque de risa….yo lo he visto-dijo melancólico y preocupado, atrayendo la atención de los demás-y puedo decirles que ….las heridas se logran olvidar de dos formas…curándolas….o anesteciandolas, y no hay mejor anestesia que la locura-dijo mirandolos a todos-entonces dice que…puede volverse loco?- stein se acomodó las jafas-yo diría que si….aunque, si lo ayudan, a salir de ese espiral de depresión….tal vez, podrían evitarlo-maka entendió a la perfección y supo enseguida lo que tenia que hacer-bien-entra a la habitación de kid-hola….-dijo de forma dulce-hola…-dijo el con una sonrisa muy leve-como estás?...-preguntó un poco apenada- que como?...-risita sarcástica- como puede estar un desastre como yo?...estoy casi muerto-dijo desanimado-kid….yo, lamento todo lo que te pasó-dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de el-de que hablas?- dijo dudoso-bueno-hace una señita diciéndole a sus amigos que los dejaran solos-bueno, hay que irse-dijo stein cerrando la puerta-bien…de que hablas?- volvió a decir de forma fría y triste- bueno….es que tu…mira, yo se por lo que has pasado, y no voy a fingir entenderte pero puedo apoyarte….cuando lo necesites-kid miró la sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga y dijo- crees que necesito de tu compasión?- dijo con sonrisa sarcástica- que dices?- dijo algo molesta, ella solo quería ayudarle yel solo no se dejaba-porque si es lo único que vienes a frecerme, mejor…vete-dijo volteando el rostro-kid….se que has perdido a muchas personas en tu vida….pero aun eres joven…tienes una vida en frente, tienes que vivirla…crona pudo morir en paz sabiendo que tuvo todo lo que ella quizo, pero tu…kid no lo olvides….**un alma saludable habita en un cuerpo saludable, y en una mente saludable….**y yo en ti no veo ni un cuerpo saludable, ni una mente saludable…-dijo de forma amistosa y firme- entonces….que vez en mi?-dijo ya con mejor animo- veo….un cuerpo sedado, enfermo, medicado y desnutrido….una mente neurótica, nerviosa y afectada….pero, se que tu alma es fuerte, se que es un alma de oro….pero se está marchitando…no dejes que se marchite…kid…no te rindas-esas ultimas palabras le recordaron tanto a su padre que casi pudo verlo enfentre de el- crees que no lo se?...se que no estoy bien, pero…si te soy sincero, nadie ha sabido leer mi alma como tu en este momento-maka se sonrojó ligeramente-bueno…tiempo de practica-dijo rascándose la cabeza- se nota…-risita melancólica- sabes? Esta conversación me recuerda a las que tenia con papá en la death room, cuando tenia apenas 12 años…es curioso, apenas ahora les encuentro un sentido, antes se me hacían mucha palabrería de un mentiroso….-maka dudó un poco-mentiroso?-shinigami-sama…era un mentiroso?- si….mira, tu no lo conociste como yo, el era un ser….tan débil como yo…en cuanto a personalidad creo que me parecía mas a el…pero el preferia fingir…y yo prefiero ocultar-maka no entendió eso ultimo-como?...cual es la diferencia?-kid miró hacia la ventana-bueno…no hay mucha, es solo que al fingir, te conviertes en alguien más, no eres tu mismo, olvidas quien eres, el no era asi de alegre, esa no era su verdadera voz, solo yo conocía su verdadero rostro, aunque….apenas lo recuerde…el pasó fingiendo…casi toda su vida…pero al ocultarte, como yo hago, solo guardas tus problemas, tus debilidades, todo lo que te hace odiarte a ti mismo y te conciertes en el chico o chica "perfecto" como yo…por eso soy tan perfeccionista, oculto cualquier error en mi alma,la fortalezco y asi me libro del miedo-maka pensó "eres más complejo de lo que yo creía"- gracias...-esa respuesta hizo que kid se extrañara-por que?-maka dijo-pues…por tenerme la confianza suficiente para decirme todo esto y te prometo que como tus amigos te vamos a ayudar, asi que quiero que hagas esto, come algo, duerme un rato, date en baño, haz ejercicio y tira todas esas drogas-kid asintió con algo de resignación-pero…mis pastillas para dormir…maka, las necesito-haciendo pucheros- despues hablamos de eso…pero, cualquier cosa tu solo…..llamanos-kid asintió y maka cerrró la puerta dejándolo solo, entonces kid se puso a tararear una canción que hacia reconfortar sus penas-_She buys the last line….im just the worst kind-las palabras eran casi imperceptibles, ya que aun se sentía entumesido-and for the last night i lie…could i lie next to you-_después de un rato de divagar en el espacio y tiempo, de su cuarto, analizando cada particula del ambiente, básicamente distraído, se quedó dormido y entonces una pesadilla despertó un temor horrible en el que por más raro que sonara, era lo que lo salvaría.

_Sueño de kid:_

_KID POV_

_Estaba en un lugar oscuro y frio, de alguna forma me parecia agradable, no sabia ni siquiera si esta_ba de pie, porque me sentía flotando, como si estuviera bajo el agua, podia sentir como si est_uviera en una capsula de agua flotando, y arriba de mi cabeza había una luz, como un sol blanco que se volvia rojo, que se volvia morado y se apagaba despues de un rato para volver a brillar, una luz muy extraña que por más que el quisiera acercársele se alejaba más, se sentía, como sofocado, como si no pudiera respirar, hasta que salí de esa capsula y entré a un cuarto todo blanco con un piso de cuadros blancos y negros, nada en las paredes, era una habitación vacia y pacifica, sin un solo ruido, entonces escuché una risita , como en eco, era como si estuviera metida en mi cabeza, voltee para todos lados y no veía a nadie, me comenzaba a desesperar, me jalaba el cabello tratando de olvidar esa risa con dolor, hasta que vi una silueta que aparecía y desaparecía de mi vista-Hermano?- dijo esa voz, el sabia quien era, pero no quería aceptarlo-A…Asura?- dijo volteando y viendo al extraño ser a los ojos- hola…hermanito-dijo de forma sarcástica- como has crecido- dijo rodeándolo, kid quería hacer algo pero se sentía acorralado, como pegado al piso-has adelgazado?-una risa se desvanecía en el aire, mientras el desaparecía y aparecía de su rango visual, mareándolo y desorientándolo- ahora se te pareces a mi…hasta en lo loco- dijo con sarcasmo-TU NO ERES MI HERMANO-dijo tratando de darle un puñetazo, pero el se desvaneció-claro que si….solo piénsalo….hijos del mismo miedo, del mismo rencor, del mismo dolor, del mismo idiota, mentiroso-dijo mirando a los ojos a kid, haciendo que casi se le salieran las lágrimas, su respiración se agitó y apretó los puños con mucha ira, preparado para golpearlo-CALLATE, MI PADRE….NO ERA NINGUN MENTIROSO, tu eres un maldito- dijo a todo pulmón- entonces somos los dos hijos de un mismo maldito-dijo con su tono burlón poniendo su mano en el hombro de kid-CALLATE- dijo a punto de desgarrar sus cuerdas vocales-wow…tan delicado saliste, bueno…se que despertará pronto solo te quiero mostrar algo….-se hizo a un lado y le enseñó una guitarra negre apoyada en un atril de oro, era una guitarra muy bien hecha refinada, bien cuidada y simétrica, muy simétrica, pero no tenia cuerdas-que es esto?...una guitarra sin cuerdas que ridículo-dijo fríamente- esta guitarra….no es una guitarra normal, solo mírala…no se te hace familiar?- dijo calmadamente- no-dijo cortante el shinigami-mira….toca el aire y veras, toca los espacios donde deverian estar las cuerdas-kid no entendía nada pero lo hizo- bien- tomó la guitarra y tocó el aire donde se supone que estaría la sexta cuerda y de la nada apareció- vez?...esta guitarra es tu alma, cada cuerda es una cicatriz, una herida, un recuerdo muy doloroso, tocala….y mira dentro de ti, date cuenta de lo loco que estás….seis heridas, ni una más , ni una menos…6….6….6...6…..6- dijo de forma que a kid se le metieran esas palabras por y resonaran como una campana de iglesia en su cabeza- bien…-tocó la sexta cuerda y un montón de susurros llegaron a suu cabeza en forma de avalancha todos tenían que ver con su madre…__**Mañana será un nuevo dia….te amo mi pequeño death the kid….casi eres igual a tu padre….te amo, por eso no puedes venir…mamá está aquí mi bebé**__-mamá…-dijo susurrando con los ojos cerrados, luego tocó la quinta cuerda y de golpe se le vinieron mas recuerdos y gritos…__**¿Qué clase de fenómeno eres?...no eres un príncipe…eres un simple gusano….mirate, eres una abominación….alejense del fenómeno…¿vas a llorar rayitas?**__...todo eso seguido de risas infantiles y el dolor de los golpes se repitiera en su cuerpo- todos los tontos que te atormentaron en tu infancia…-dio asura casi en el oído de su hermano, luego kid tocó la cuarta cuerda y escuchó la su voz de niño llorando…__**mamá, donde estás?...YA DEJENME EN PAZ…tengo miedo…hola? Hay alguien ahí?...**__ asura dijo-tu inmensa soledad teniendo apenas 8 años, entonces tocó la tercera y escuchó la voz de liz y Patty llorando…__**debes hacerlo….este es tu deber como shinigami….eres el dios de la muerte, no es tiempo de niñerías… es tu deber sacrificarte por tu pueblo-**__la presión que llevas cada dia de tu vida, llevándote a tomar un montón de drogas estúpidas- kid tocó la segunda cuerda__**…kid, hijo….no puedo estár aquí….tu madre murió…te amo hijo, no quería que sufrieras…nunca te abandonaré…no te rindas…..tu padre ha muerto-**__la muerte de nuestro querido padre-dijo con sarcasmo el demonio, entonces kid tocó la ultima cuerda….__**no se lidiar con esto….te amo kid….no se que haría sin ti….tengo miedo kid, protejeme…sálvame de este infierno…tu eres mi angel oscuro…**__esto hizo que kid abriera los ojos de golpe-crona-dijo con la voz rota, luego asura empezó a reírse y le dijo al oído- bienvenido a la locura hermano- luego una tormenta de agujas, cayó sobre sobresaltándolo y despertandolo, a la mañana siguiente reflexionó sobre algo, el tenia que huir de la locura y solo podía hacerlo de una manera, tenia que olvidar a crona, dejarla ir….dejarla libre….en la tarde sus amigos están viendo epliculas en el sotano de maka y soul, entonces el llegó por las escaleras resiviendo las miradas de todos:_

_-hola, amigos-dijo medio decaído pero con una sonrisa en su rostro-puedo estár con ustedes?-entonces black star dijo desde el sllón haviendole en un espacio-ADELANTE….SIENTATE JUNTO A TU DIOS…SIEMPRE HAY UN LUGAR EN ESTE RESINTO DE CAMPEONES –dijo con su mano en el hombro del shinigami-siempre eres bienvenido-dijo maka muy amigable-gracias amigos-dijo kid entonces oul entra con unas cajas de pizza-YA LLEGÓ LA COMIDAAA-entonces kid saltó del sillón-uh, dame-dijo sacando unas 3 rebanadas de la caja-mmmmm, no he comido en un buen rato-dijo con la boca llena- que gusto tenerte de vuelta amigo-dijo soul con una sonrisa-BUENO A VER LAS PELIS DE HORROR-dijo Patty muy animada-noooo, no eso me espanta-dijo liz ocultándose detrás de su hermana, entonces todos se rieron y asi se fueron disfrutando de la compañía de todos, como antes de los últimos 6 meses, pero aun había más aventuras en el futuro._

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, NO SE ENOJEN…PERO NECESITABA ESCRIBIR ESTO, NO ME ODIEN PORFA…SE LO DEDICO A MI QUERIDA KARLA-CHAN**

**BYE**


End file.
